


Cakes & Yogurt

by pandizzy



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandizzy/pseuds/pandizzy
Summary: A texting au where Ronan doesn’t hate his phone, Cheng plans too many parties and Noah is worried about Blue.





	Cakes & Yogurt

_Henry Cheng_ to  _gangsey:_  Hey lovers

_Henry Cheng:_ I have some thoughts about Ariana Grandes God is a Woman that Id like to share

_Ronan Lynch:_ oh my god

_Ronan Lynch:_ i cant even

_Ronan Lynch has left this group._

* * *

_Blue Sargent_ to  _gangsey without Cheng:_  ronan

_Ronan Lynch:_ no

_Blue Sargent:_ you dont even know what im going to say

_Ronan Lynch:_ call it a guess

_Blue Sargent:_ asshole

* * *

_Noah Czerny_ to _Richard Gansey:_ do you think blue would be offended if we staged her an intervention?

_Richard Gansey:_ why does she need an intervention

_Noah Czerny:_  i was helping her clean her room in fox way and i found eight empty yogurt packages in her trash. i think she has an addiction

_Richard Gansey:_  well

_Richard Gansey:_ I think she’d be quite offended, yeah

_Richard Gansey:_  are you willing to risk that

_Noah Czerny:_ no. she kind of scares me

_Richard Gansey:_ well that’s just cuz blue is scary

* * *

_Adam Parrish has added Ronan Lynch to this group_

* * *

_Ronan Lynch_  to _Adam Parrish:_  traitor

_Ronan Lynch:_ you will regret this parrish

_Adam Parrish:_ Boo fucking hoo

_Adam Parrish:_ I’m trembling in fear

_Ronan Lynch:_  you should be

_Ronan Lynch:_ ill tell everyone your secret

_Adam Parrish:_ What secret?

_Adam Parrish:_  Everyone already knows that I like doing homework

_Ronan Lynch:_ not your boring secrets

_Ronan Lynch:_  juicy ones

_Adam Parrish:_ Never type the word juicy ever again

_Ronan Lynch:_ juicy

_Adam Parrish:_ Oh God

_Ronan Lynch:_ juicy juicy juicy juicy

_Adam Parrish:_  What did I get myself into?

_Ronan Lynch:_ J

_Ronan Lynch:_ U

_Ronan Lynch:_  I

_Ronan Lynch:_ C

_Ronan Lynch:_  Y

_Adam Parrish has blocked you_

* * *

_Henry Cheng_  to  _Blue Sargent:_  ronans birthday is coming up

_Blue Sargent:_  vampires dont have birthdays

_Henry Cheng:_  i think we should do a party for him

_Blue Sargent:_ cheng

_Blue Sargent:_ darling

_Blue Sargent:_ its not going towork. ronan will refuse to go and you know that

_Blue Sargent:_ just like you knew last time… and the time before that… and the time before that

_Henry Cheng:_ he cant keep ignoring my parties forever! 

_Henry Cheng:_  this time will make it a surprise so he cant run away!!!!

_Henry Cheng:_  again

_Blue Sargent:_ oh my poor summer child

* * *

_Ronan Lynch_  to  _gangsey:_  adam uses a grammar app to fixes his texts

_Blue Sargent:_  WHAT

_Noah Czerny:_  oh my god

_Richard Gansey:_  my whole life has been a lie

_Henry Cheng:_  I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Henry Cheng:_  nobody knows the proper use of a semi colon

_Henry Cheng:_  had to be fake

_Adam Parrish:_  HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?

_Ronan Lynch:_  rule number one of keeping a secret parrish

_Ronan Lynch:_  never sleep with a lynch

_Adam Parrish:_ Jesus Christ

* * *

_Noah Czerny_ to  _Richard Gansey:_  i dont think she ate anything other than yogurt this past week

_Richard Gansey:_  we only need to worry if she starts sweating yogurt

* * *

_Henry Cheng_ to  _gangsey:_  pizza tonight?????

_Adam Parrish:_  I have a final coming so I need to study

_Ronan Lynch:_  im going to annoy adam while he studies

_Blue Sargent:_ sure!

_Richard Gansey:_  if blue’s going, then im going

_Ronan Lynch:_ hold on

_Ronan Lynch:_  let me barf real quick

* * *

_Henry Cheng has created the group “Ronan’s 21st birthday bash”_

_Henry Cheng has added Adam Parrish to this group._

__Henry Cheng has added Richard Gansey to this group._   
_

__Henry Cheng has added Noah Czerny to this group._   
_

__Henry Cheng has added Blue Sargent to this group._   
_

* * *

_Adam Parrish_ to  _Ronan’s 21st birthday bash_ _:_ I feel like I need to be the first to say

_Adam Parrish_ : This group is a terrible idea.

_Henry Cheng:_ ok…

_Henry Cheng_ : does anyone have declans number?

* * *

_Blue Sargent_ to  _Noah Czerny_ : im never going grocery shopping with you again

_Noah Czerny_ : what did i do?

_Blue Sargent_ : you removed all of the yogurts from our cart and said it was for my own good

_Noah Czerny:_ it is

_Blue Sargent_ : i will block you

* * *

_Ronan Lynch_  to  _Adam Parrish:_  can i see you today?

_Ronan Lynch:_ we never hang out

_Adam Parrish:_ I can’t, I’m sorry

_Ronan Lynch:_ why not?

_Adam Parrish:_  I have a meeting with my professor

_Ronan Lynch:_  why does that sound like a lie?

_Adam Parrish:_  Because I’m lying

_Ronan Lynch:_ spill it

_Ronan Lynch:_  what are you actually going to do today?

_Adam Parrish:_  I can’t tell you

_Ronan Lynch:_ thats ridiculous

_Ronan Lynch_ : of course you can

_Adam Parrish:_ They said that if I told you, they’d cut my coca-cola t-shirt into shreds

_Ronan Lynch:_  whos they?

_Ronan Lynch:_  adam

_Ronan Lynch:_  whos they?

_Ronan Lynch:_ ADAM

_Adam Parrish:_  seen at 05:32 p.m.

_Ronan Lynch:_  asshole

* * *

_Henry Cheng_  to  _Richard Gansey_ : youre on baloon duty

_Richard Gansey_ : i was meant to do this my entire life

* * *

_Adam Parrish_ to  _Ronan’s 21st birthday bash:_ Ronan is suspecting something is up

_Blue Sargent:_ told you so

_Blue Sargent:_  nothing gets past that boy

_Henry Cheng:_  relax

_Henry Cheng:_ hell just prod around some more and then give up

_Richard Gansey:_ you have too much faith in him

* * *

_Ronan Lynch_  to  _Richard Gansey_ : what the fuck richard

_Richard Gansey_ : hey wassup

_Ronan Lynch:_ tell me

_Ronan Lynch:_  what are you all hiding?

_Richard Gansey:_  i don’t know what you’re talking about

_Ronan Lynch:_ keep lying to me

_Ronan Lynch:_  just one thing gansey

_Ronan Lynch:_  i know where you live

_Richard Gansey:_  how can you be so scary through a text?

* * *

_Blue Sargent_ to  _Noah Czerny_ : can you help me pick out the cake tomorrow?

_Noah Czerny_ : ok. you did ask what cheng told you to ask, right?

_Blue Sargent:_  yes

_Noah Czerny:_ blue

_Blue Sargent:_ noah

_Noah Czerny:_ blue!

_Blue Sargent_ : hey he’ll love it alright!

_Blue Sargent_ : its much better than what cheng wanted me to had written

_Noah Czerny:_  what did you had written?

_Blue Sargent:_ “happy birthday, dickhead”

_Noah Czerny:_  BLUE

* * *

_Ronan Lynch_  to  _gangsey_ : lets hang out tonight

_Adam Parrish:_  i cant

_Ronan Lynch_ : why not?

_Adam Parrish_ : i have to work

_Henry Cheng:_  i cant either

_Henry Cheng_ : i have to organize my clothes

_Ronan Lynch_ : what

_Ronan Lynch:_  who does that?

_Richard Gansey:_  blue and i cant go either

_Richard Gansey:_ we have to make out

_Richard Gansey_ : heavily

_Richard Gansey:_ with each other

_Ronan Lynch:_ you fuckers

* * *

_Henry Cheng_  to  _Ronan’s 21st birthday bash:_  its tommoooooorrrrrowww

_Adam Parrish:_  Thank God

_Adam Parrish:_  I hate lying to him

_Blue Sargent:_  its so sad seeing him alone

_Blue Sargent:_  i never thought id say this but i want to hug him

* * *

_Ronan Lynch_ to  _gangsey_ : i hate you

_Ronan Lynch:_  traitors

_Ronan Lynch:_  assholes

_Ronan Lynch:_  ill never talk to any of you again

_Blue Sargent:_  oh who are you kidding

_Blue Sargent:_  you couldnt survive without adam

_Ronan Lynch:_  who could survive without adam, honestly

_Henry Cheng:_  did you like it?

_Ronan Lynch_ : i hated it every second of it

_Ronan Lynch_ : except the cake

_Ronan Lynch_ : i liked what the cake said

_Blue Sargent:_ OH MAN


End file.
